


Hunger

by Nerdy_JD



Series: SOPR one-shots [1]
Category: Sound of Poison Rain
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fanfiction, M/M, Sound of Poison Rain - READ IT, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: Valentine can hardly keep concentration when the delicious smell of lavender draws him in





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sound of Poison Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749287) by [dreamyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyy/pseuds/dreamyy). 



> I own NOTHING!  
> But I love this story and I hope the author likes my little fanfic. This takes place at no specific time.
> 
> Please enjoy...

The hammering of rain and furiously raging storm outside was quite the unwanted distraction. But watching raindrop race across the watery expanse of his window proved to be far more entertaining than occupying his memory with Biology.

Valentine turned the page, having forgotten the previous heading already (had he even read it in the first place?) and continued further in the chapter. After this then he’d finish his planned ‘studying’.

The first indicator of his little added distraction was the steadily increasing parch building in his throat. An irritating scratchiness that made his mouth feel dry and his movements desultory. Another symptom was the uncomfortable prick of his fangs brushing against his tongue every time he licked his lips and the faint blue glow that illuminated his textbook.

He ignored the hunger for the time being, determined to get through the chapter as soon as possible – and that plan was working out well. Until he caught the faint whiff of lavender from behind his door. A brush of passing breeze that vanished almost as soon as it was there, and Valentine’s nose was immediately drawn to the delectable scent.

The textbooks laid forgotten on the lumpy blanket as Valentine stumbled out of bed and peeked through the ajar door, scanning the hallway to see if anyone else was out.

After confirming his safety, Val tiptoed out and followed the sweet smell of lavender closer to Nico’s bedroom. Of course the smell would be concentrated there. But in the famished haze he hardly cared enough to be strategic or subtle about his needs.

Valentine hesitated for a moment before knocking tentatively on Nico’s door. He waited for what felt like forever before the blond finally opened the door to the scrumptious buffet of his sweet smelling blood. Valentine’s eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of Nico’s far too exposed neck.

“Can I help you?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow, barely managing to keep the abundant amount of irritation at bay.

“Uh,” Valentine smoothly started, transfixed on the steady pumping of the vampire’s heart. “I’m, uh, hungry. And I smelt you…” Wow, what a way with words.

“Uh huh. And you expect me to make you a nice warm cup of blood. You know there are bags in the freezer, help yourself.” And he motioned to close the door.

Valentine pushed his hand out and just barely managed to stop the wood from kissing his face. “What! I wanted to ask if… maybe you could… feed me… maybe? Please.”

By the end of his feeble request, Valentine’s cheeks were burning and rivalled the intensifying glow of his eyes. He looked down and bit his lip, hand slipping from the door. When Nico didn’t immediately reply, Val chanced a glance up and took a step back at the narrowed gaze directed towards him.

“You want to drink from me?” Nico scoffed.

“Yeah.” Came Valentine’s mumbled response. This was a stupid idea, he should have just gone downstairs and gotten himself some refrigerated blood.

Nico huffed and Valentine took that as his que to go, until a hand caught him around the wrist and yanked him behind a quickly shut door. Valentine stumbled back and blinked the abrupt confusion away before regarding Nico with a curious stare.

“Fine, you wanted blood, right? Here.” Nico clicked his tongue and tugged slightly at the collar of his t-shirt.

Valentine gulped and clasped his hands together to get some sort of restraint back. “A-are you sure?” He didn’t want to be roped into some sick, painful prank.

“Yes, I’m sure, idiot. I wouldn’t be offering otherwise, now would I?”

After a few tentative and rightfully cautious steps, Valentine was close enough to drown in the intoxicating scent of Nico’s blood. The blond tilted his head to the side slightly as invitation – which Valentine eagerly took.

Val leaned in sniffing, dragging the tip of his nose over Nico’s pulse in preparation before baring his fangs and grazing them over soft skin. He made two small incisions when he was satisfied with his sniffing, and two miniscule rivers of blood trickled out – barely enough to sate his hunger.

“Come on halfbood, you can do better than that.” Nico jibed with a smirk when he felt Valentine’s tentative bite. It wasn’t even a bite. “Don’t you want my blood?”

Valentine rolled his eyes and withdrew slightly, before plunging his fangs down harder. Nico stifled a grunt as he stepped back under the force, grabbing onto Valentine’s side to steady himself. The blond clenched his teeth and used his other hand to tug on Val’s hair after he got over the initial pain.

“Careful, asshole.”

Val ignored him and continued his gentle suckling from the steadier flow of blood. Nico’s blood always tasted great, sweet and rich and perfect. His hand drifted up to the side of Nico’s head as he leaned in a bit more, almost moaning at the delectable flush of blood.

Nico let Valentine drink for a few more seconds and tightened the hold on his hair when he began feeling lightheaded. “That’s enough now.”

Valentine reluctantly pulled away, licking the small rivulets of blood already slowing to a halt. He sighed and detached himself from Nico’s personal space in a hazy euphoric daze.

“Thanks.” He muttered, biting his lip distractedly to retain some of the residue taste.

Nico pressed his fingers against the puncture wounds and grunted in acknowledgment. His eyes lingered on the tinted red sheen still present on the corner of Valentines lips and the inescapable urge to do something about it overtook him. Nico clasped a side of Val’s face and leaned in to lap at the remaining blood on his bottom lip, just barely preventing himself from biting down hard enough to draw blood.

When he pulled away, Valentines face was aflame with a blush but at least his eyes lost its hungry glow.

“I, uh…” Valentine stated, unintentionally swiping his tongue over his lips, “Thanks. F-for the blood. And, uh, yeah. Goodnight.” He did an awkward half wave and darted out of Nico’s bedroom, managing not to stumble on his way back.

Nico smirked at his retreating figure and licked his lips. Damn, now _he_ was hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and comment and kudo's on Sound of Poison Rain! Please.


End file.
